mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gale Raregroove
Gale Raregroove (Leagroove in the Japanese anime and manga), or more commonly known as King, is a character from the anime and manga Rave Master. He was the former ruler of the fictional terrorist organization known as Demon Card, and its most powerful warrior. He was also the former heir to the throne of the once-powerful kingdom of the Raregrooves, which tried to subjugate the world during the Kingdom War. Blood type: AB. In his character profile in the manga, his listed hobby is listening to classical music, although this is not mentioned anywhere else in the series. History Gale Glory and Gale Raregroove (from hence forth referred to as "Gale" and "King", respectively), two men with same name and born on the same day, met for the first time in the town of Marry Loose, on the anniversary of the end of the Kingdom War. The two decide to form an organization that came to be known as Demon Card (a misspell of Demon Guard, its intended name), which was originally dedicated to ridding the world of the demons that plagued humanity. In time, however, a feud bore between the two men, mostly to due to the conflict between their bloodlines (Gale being of Symphonia, and King being of the Raregrooves). In the end, the two men parted ways, with Gale retiring from Demon Card. King became the sole leader of Demon Card, and soon fell under the influence of Dark Bring, whose power he used to strengthen the organization. And after 10 years, the organization became a force for evil that terrorized the world with the power of Dark Bring. 5 years later, Gale would return to the organization he helped found to talk some sense into King, to no avail. Gale then resorted to calling upon the aid of the Empire to stop King and Demon Card. However, he misread their intentions, and the overzealous Empire would instead commence a slaughter upon the forces of Demon Card, killing King's wife Emilia and son Lucia in the process. King himself would be taken into custody by the Empire. However, he was able to escape from imprisonment with the power of Dark Bring. Now consumed by his rage and grief, King embraced the evil of Demon Card and his Raregroove bloodline. He would have his revenge on the man that betrayed him by killing Gale's wife Sakura, and then forcing him to a life of solitude by implanting within him the Dark Bring End of Earth, which could unleash another Overdrive. What Gale didn't know, however, was that the Dark Bring wasn't yet completed. King's revenge would enter its climax 10 years later, on the day that time intersected (which was privy to many key events in the history). On the continent of Luka, King would perform the ceremony known as Enclaim (which is used to create Dark Brings) in the Din Tower to complete the Dark Bring End of Earth. He would lure Gale to Luka by using the evil that Demon Card has perpetrated to draw him out in the open, but he would also be confronted by the second Rave Master Haru Glory, who came to Luka and Din Tower to search for the Rave of Combat and find his father Gale. Together, father and son would do battle with King, who proved to nearly too powerful to defeat with his Dark Bring Decalogus. However, Haru was able to turn the tide with aid of Plue and the Rave of Combat, destroying Decalogus and forcing King to resort to drastic measures. King would use the Dark Bring Monster Prison to empower himself and resume fighting with Gale and Haru. The two would combine their might to bring down King, who still refuses to stop fighting, despite his weakened condition. However, Gale's own unwillingness to punish King for his evil, and his love for his best friend, would cause King to revert back to his true self. King would then plead with Gale to kill him, in order to put an end to day where time intersects by killing the last of the Raregrooves, one-half of a feud which has consumed the world. Gale still refused, and so King took matters into his own hands and used the Dark Bring Warp Road to extract the Dark Bring End of Earth from within Gale and teleport it to Demon Card headquarters, with the subsequent Overdrive destroying it and killing everybody in it. King's final act was to kill himself, in order to end to put an end to the evil he has wrought upon the world, but before dying, he made amends with his best friend Gale. Powers and abilities King is extremely strong and is often used as a reference to show the relative strength of other villains. Although he uses 5 dark bring, which is considered an extraordinary feat, he does not use any Sinclaire like the other main villains of the series. The fact he can still match them in combat is a testament to his strength. Decalogus: King's primary and strongest weapon, this Dark Bring is the evil counterpart to the Ten Commandments, able to transform into all its forms and use all its techniques (King actually was the first to introduce the form Melforce in the series). It was inherited by Lucia only to be destroyed in battle with Haru. *''Explosive Sword Dance - Desperado Bomb'': King transforms Decalogus into the Explosion form, then creates a massive explosion (far more powerful than what is normally created with the form) when he strikes. King renders his enemies incapable of movement beforehand with the Melforce form, in order to prevent any form of evasion or defense. However, this technique was unable to breach the barrier created by the Rave of Conflict. Black Zenith: A Dark Bring which fires a huge black sphere that disintegrates anything that it touches. Gate: A Dark Bring that can open doors between worlds. King used this to summon his warriors, the 5 Palace Guardians, from the Mystic realm. It was destroyed by Plue. Monster Prison: One of the "reverse" Dark Brings feared for their unchecked power, this DB seals the bearer's body and soul within it for all eternity, transforming them into a beast with just bestial instincts; in this form, he is immune to pain and can fire energy beams from the mouth. Warp Road: A Dark Bring with the power of teleportation. King used this to extract the Dark Bring End of Earth from within Gale and teleport it to the distant Demon Card HQ, which was annihilated in the subsequent Overdrive. It is hinted that he used this to get to the Tower of Din. Enclaim - Aside from the abilities bestowed upon him by Dark Bring, Gale can also create a large amount of D.B. using the ceremony Enclaim which warps time. Only on "The Day Time Crosses" and in the Tower of Din can it be used. Category:Rave Master characters Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional princes